


the rest of our lives

by RInneGirl35



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RInneGirl35/pseuds/RInneGirl35





	the rest of our lives

New years Eve in Nashville was hetic, you had a preds game in Washington D.C, bad weather in Nashville, and of course everyone trying to get last minute things for their parties and that one special date for that special New years kiss. This year the preds moms and preds wives and girlfriends got to tag along for the road game in washington D.C against the capitals. The mom’s and girls were posing for pictures with their respective child and husband/fiance/boyfriend. They had taken off for D.C on that sunday and also sight seeing and of course the preds team dinner. The preds came back with 6-3 win. And Savanna Dawson was buzzing with joy when she saw her boyfriend pekka and the boys had won.she had been holding her two week old son ethan when she had hugged mama rinne and the preds wives and girlfriends waved with the moms at the nashville crew from their suite in the capital one arena before the looked down and saw their boys giving them a stick raise.   
“That was just what they needed” Helena Rinne said   
“A good close to 2018.” lelia Saros said   
“A perfect close to 2018” Savanna said. She had met Pekka’s mom before and she could feel something was off and it was strange Helena seemed to be more attentive to her than usual. She put off as Helena being worried about her with ethan being just two weeks old. Helena knew how hard it could have been to travel with a young son. Ethan had adjusted to his schedule and had woken up to be changed and fed. She had chosen to breast feed and she had a cover to feed him while she stayed in her seat. She knew some one had told her to go to the bathroom but she wasn’t going to move.   
“Ethan ready to see daddy” Savanna said looking down at her son. They had moved down to by the bus that would take them to the airport Savanna had on the little baby carrier. She held supported his head.   
“I can’t get over all these baby preds it just makes me want to have one” Moa said   
“A little arvi would be amazing” the girls said as the moms posed for the moms picture then the girls posed and then the new mama preds, such as Savanna, sanna,chantel.   
“I’ll have to try and convince Arvi which shouldn’t be hard. They were able to hug their loved ones as the filtered out to the bus. Pekka made a bee line for Savanna, ethan and his mother.   
“Hi my loves” pekka said kissing savanna and hugging his mother. Before he took his son from his girlfriend who he planned to propose to directly at midnight tonight.   
The had a couple hour delay. Which meant Ethan would have to be fed in the airport.   
“Babe do you have a bottle so i can feed ethan while we wait, just so you can get some rest” Pekka asked he could see his girlfriend was exhausted. Even though his mom helped her she had been up when ethan was which was every few hours.   
“No i forgot to pump and bring the pump. I’ll feed him and then i’ll pump when i get home so you can feed him tonight” Savanna said   
Pekka nodded and helped her get situated so Ethan could eat. Sure she got a few dirty looks from passersby and some had even told her again to go to the bathroom but they were boarding and she had to have pekka help her buckle her seatbelt while she held ethan and fed him.   
An hour later they were in nashville again and soon going home. Savanna slept on the car ride back to their house with Helena in the back with her grandson   
“Savanna when we get home go rest i’ll watch ethan” Helena said smiling at her future daughter in law and son   
“Helena i can’t let you do that. Your here to spend time with pekka it wouldn’t be fair.” Savanna began to argue.   
“Savanna, i spent a whole day with him and you yesterday, your exhausted you were up with ethan alot last night let me help you. I would love to spend time with my son and my grandson ok” Helena said there was no arguing with a finnish women.   
“Ok helena if your sure” Savanna said   
“Good” helena said   
They arrived home and Savanna went in and pumped her sons milk before putting it in the fridge and reminding pekka and helena 10 seconds in the microwave before giving it to ethan she then went and took a nap. Pekka placed ethan in his swing and then began to set up for his new years proposal.   
Soon enough Savanna was awake and holding her sleeping son as they began to ring in the new year. As it got closer to midnight Pekka was getting more nervous.   
As the clock ticked closer to midnight pekka pulled out the ring and right as the clock hit midnight he was on one knee, in front of his girlfriend   
“Savanna we’ve been through everything in the last two years. You gave birth to our beautiful son, and put up with me when i lose a game, hell you put up with me when im an ass sometimes. I love you, Savanna will you marry me” Pekka asked   
“Pekka yes” Savanna said tearing up as he slipped the ring on her finger Helena took a video and a pic of pekka on one knew and slipping her ring on the finger and then one pic of the little family.   
“Happy new year my love” Pekka said   
“Happy new year baby” Savanna responded so happy with how the new year began.


End file.
